


What’s in a name

by SkylaRose



Series: Lead it Home [2]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Veronica the Hun, don’t call me baby, logan as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaRose/pseuds/SkylaRose
Summary: Logan’s daughter sees her world in black and white. She questions him about the names he calls her mother as only a three year old can.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Lead it Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683988
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	What’s in a name

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of VMFF. I’m always confused when I read Logan calling Veronica Baby. It’s not in my head cannon. I feel he would only use the term to cajole her into seeing his point of view and not in their everyday banter. 
> 
> I wrote this in 20 mins so it’s short and hopefully sweet. I have written it in the Wake Me Up universe. And for clairemaurel06 I would like to introduce you to Athena.

“Why do you call Mama, Hun?”

“It’s short for honey.” 

“Why did you call Mama, Attila?”

Logan’s brow knots. He takes in his elfin like child. Nothing gets past her. Chestnut hair. Glinting red and fiery in the light. Ocean blue eyes.That never miss a beat. All seeing. All knowing. Just like her mother’s. He really needs to be more careful with his pet names. Attila as the flip side for the endearment, Hun. 

“Well,” he started uncertainly. “It’s because she runs a tight ship.” 

“She dunnit run a ship. She runs a galla-we.” Face contorted with effort to say the word. Perfectionism is in her DNA. Her scowl deepens when she hears herself mispronounce it.

Logan’s eyes crinkle at the edges. No shades of gray here. The lens of a three year old.May she never have to compromise. 

“Attila the Hun was a powerful leader and strategist.” 

A mirrored look met him. Veronica always said their daughter shared his looks. His facial expressions too it would seem. He watched as she replicated her mother’s patented head tilt. Her brow knitted together in concentration. Her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Fleshing out the new word. “What’s a stray-gest Daddy.”

“Someone who makes plans.” 

“So Mama is like Attila the Hun?”

Logan curses under his breath. _Now you’ve gone and done it Echolls_. 

“Ummmm-mmaaa. Daddy! You said a swear!” Eyes darting left and right looking for her mother. 

“Let’s not tell Mama about that one. She is as sweet as honey and asscary as Attila the Hun all in one tiny person.” 

In one swift motion he grabs her waist. Swinging her into a death defying whizzy dizzy. Her giggle bubbles up and echos across the yard. He pulls her back towards him and rests her on his hip. As the giggling subsided. The small child takes his face in her tiny hands and turns his head to face her. It’s her way of telling people she wants their attention. She is a tactile child. She shows love eagerly. Once she is satisfied she has his attention she winks at him. Just as she has mastered her mother’s head tilt. Her eyebrows bounce up and down and the trademarked Echolls smirk plays across her face. “It s’ok Daddy. I won’t tell.” She kisses the tip of his nose and wriggles to get down. 

She hits the ground running before she is barely from his grasp. He looks skyward as he chuckles to himself. He shoots a message of thanks out to the universe. A thank you for his beautiful girls. 

She turns and with arms crossed throws him an are-you-coming-look. It’s a look he has known for almost twenty years. Where the Mars women went. He would always follow. “Hurry Daddy. Mama made sticker-doos.” And like a demon possessed she bolted for the house. 

“Athena Mackenzie!” Came his wife’s voice from deep inside the house. He could picture the scene without needing to see it for himself. Trays of snickerdoodles lining the bench. Athena with her sugar coated cheeks and hands packed with cookies in equal measure. Veronica looking on trying be Attila while the laughter in her voice is as smooth as honey. 

Yes, these Mars women had been worth waiting for. 


End file.
